Scattered
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: One day, Alicia randomly finds a box of unwanted memories. Seeing these things only brings back the pain she had tried to forget Song-fic, one-shot R


**A/N: Hey everyone! Ugh, it's been over four months since my last update on any story and I've been in the writing mood again so I decided to whip out a fresh new song-ficcy...Yeah, the song being used is by Green Day. It's called "Scattered". It's a great song. Now read on and enjoy! R&R, obviously.**

**Oh yeah...I actually just made a "PG" rated fic...wow, who thought that day would come?**

* * *

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor.  
Reminds me of the times we shared.  
Makes me wish that you were here._

Alicia sat silently on her bed, surronding her were many reminders of her past. All of these things only brought unwanted pain. She had tried to hide everything away in a corner of her closet leaving it to collect dust. But, she knew that someday she would find everything again and be attacked by that same pain and she had. She had too soon in her mind.

Three years had been too soon for Alicia but when was anything really too soon...She had never thought she would fall in love at such a young age and she had never imagined that someone so young and energetic could be taken away in an instant. When it happened Alicia was stuck in a world of reality and imagination. She couldn't tell what things were really occuring and which were just shallow dreams. It wasn't a sin to dream but it didn't help her one bit. Actually, thinking about it right now only made things worse.

_Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life.  
All the songs have been erased.  
Guess I've learned from my mistakes._

Gordan and Alicia had only been fourteen years old. Everybody knew they would end up together. Someday, somehow. All of their friends knew it was going to happen and they were right like always. All the shameless flirting and the sneaking of kisses under the starry night skies had just been the beginning of a bond so strong. Something so strong that even death couldn't break it.

_Open the past and present.  
Now and we are there.  
Story to tell and I am listening.  
Open the past and present.  
And the future too.  
It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you._

After finally getting together, they then fifteen year olds both knew it was meant to be. Maybe it was the way they spoke to each other or because they alway had to have the letters they wrote to each other at the perfect...They just know. It was one of those things that you didn't need to think twice to find out the answer. The butterflies, that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. It was just undeniable.

Gordon would of done anything for Alicia. She was his angel. The one person he wanted to be with every second of the day. Whenever around her he felt so happy. He needed to be around her. He didn't care for what reason either. They could be having a group date a the mexaplex or they could be at Alicia's house, home alone. Those were Gordon's favorite times though. The same with Alicia. They could just lay on Alicia's bed, wrapped in each other's arm...breathing in each other's pressence. THat was all they needed to feel...to feel loved and they were.

_Loose ends tied in knots.  
Leaving a lump down in my throat.  
Gagging on a souvenir.  
Lodged to fill another year._

That is what made this even harder for Alicia. THinking of those times...thinking of it at all. A lump formed in her throat and she just wished it wouldn't go away. She wished it would stay lodged there...that it would choke her to death. Alicia didn't really care. Without Gordon life was nothing. Even after nearly two years she still felt that.

Staring at her blank bedroom wall, Alicia started thinking of that night. That fateful December night...it had been snowing hard. The first and last snowstorm of this season with wind that high. Gordon was driving to meet Alicia for a their weekly date. They had only departed a short three hours earlier but Gordon felt as if it had been longer. But, what Gordon didn't know...he didn't know that he would never see his beloved Alicia again and it was all that trucks fault.

The truck had pulled out in front of him, Gordon had tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. He died immediently...it only took a split second and the life of someone so special had been taken.

_Drag it on and on until my skin is ripped to shreds.  
Leaving myself wide open.  
Living out a sacrifice._

Alicia finally gulped down the lump in her throat, just as tears started to freely flow from her chocolate brown eyes. This was just too hard...she couldn't think about it anyone. It only brought pain...so, so much pain. Using her arm, Alicia knocked all of her "memories" off her her bed. Everything fell to her floor with a large crash, except one picture.

Looking down upon the photo, Alicia gasped for breath, crying was so wearing for her. The photo was of her and Gordon as she had suspected...but this was one of her favorite pictures of them together. Gently picking it up off the top of her comforter, Alicia placed it to her chest. Right above her heart. Laying back onto the bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. Her chest heaved and her eyes seemed to be blinded from tears. But, she just stayed that way...Alicia knew pain would bring this back.

_Open the past and present.  
Now and we are there.  
Story to tell and I am listening.  
Open the past and present.  
And the future too.  
It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you._

_If you got no one and I've got no place to go, would it be alright?  
Could it be alright?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know...it sucked. But, review anyways and maybe you can convince me otherwise. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
